The Forest is Watching
by Professional assassin
Summary: The titans were gone, everyone of them gone forever. Outside the walls now, people survive on whatever they can find. Levi and his group get taken on an adventure that all started one day when a girl from unknown tribe makes an appearance one day in the forest. (tribe AU I found while cleaning out my documents, read, review, and enjoy)


It has been a few years since the titans were eradicated and the humans have spread very far out. Most were hidden in the forest with everyone else who had been hidden in the walls for so long. They have created a few tribes but overall they refuse to drift too far away from their old ways. As the years have passed, Levi and his troops have tried to find more resources and in their searches they found more people who had been living outside the walls for far longer than Levi and his people had been in the walls. They were strange people, but they had survived longer than Levi could imagine with the titan around.

This was the day Levi, Eren, Hange, and Erwin would go out to get more resources. It was bright and sunny and a beautiful day. Levi was now the leader as Erwin got older and only came to help carry more things. This is the event that would change the life of their entire humanity, and Levi's life.

-Levi's POV-

It was a great day for finding supplies but when on a horse and trying to find things could be helpful, it seemed like it is 10 degrees hotter. We were almost out of water too, but at least we don't have to worry about being eaten by titans. The only thing we have to worry about is an ambush from an enemy tribe or a large animal.

However both chances were low today. Hopefully. I spotted a forest not too far away. There could be game and more resources in there, we are running low on wood for building and warmth.

"We are going into the forest that is not too far up ahead. I say we split up and meet here in 3 hours. Eren you came with me, Hange go with Erwin. Meet up here in 3 hours and be punctual. " I said over my shoulder.

We broke into two groups and went into different paths into the forest. Eren was an adult now and he was still Eren, but he could no longer shift, he somehow shut off his power so, there was no longer a wall between him and the rest of the people. (No pun intended)

I was riding at a fast pace and he was keeping up with me very well. The horses have been riding at this pace for a while so I decided to slow down as they were starting to pant. They were the best and best taken care of. Both were male and seemed to have a bad attitude sometimes, especially with new people and animals. It would be ideal if no one from a neighboring tribe got too close and their animals weren't so friendly, but sometimes, sadly, they are had to get around meeting.

I was looking for the path when suddenly the horses slowed down and stared into the trees. I looked down at my horse to try and see what they were looking at. They were panting and huffing considerably hard. I never, in my entire life saw a horse so attentive. They were like dogs who found a sent and were finding the trail with a treat at the end. They were slowly walking towards each other now bringing Eren closer to me.

"Hey Levi? I am getting kinda weirded out."

I only grunted in response still trying to figure out what was going on. It seemed that a few seconds passed and suddenly the horse were moving again and acting as if nothing happened. Me and Eren went back to our silent ride without further incident until we came to the forest opening.

Almost out of nowhere Eren gasped and almost fell off his horse as it speed up suddenly with no warning. Startled, I stopped my horse and stared at Eren then looked around to see what had scared him and his horse. Seeing nothing but green forest all around us I turned back to him with an annoyed expression. He was panting and was no longer on his chestnut horse. He was holding the reins in one hand and his chest where his heart would be.

"Are you okay? What was it?" I asked still very confused.

He just looked at me and turned away shaking his head.

"It was just a snap of a twig...I think." He trailed off and started walking with his horse's reins in his hands. "Let's start for water, the horses have been going a while. They must be tired."

Jumping down, I followed behind him, my own horse trailing after me as well.

The serene area around us was very dense forest with greens of all kinds everywhere. The trees were so tall that it easily hid anything from the sky from our view down on the floor. Scary when you were trying to keep out of the animals and enemies' tribes range. It was ideal for an ambush, but it was also very relaxing. The sound of water trickling down over rocks, smoothed by time and patience, eased my attentive mind as it landed into the small pool. Not an animal in sight. Out of sight, out of mind.

Soon the only thing in my sight was the cool water in a clear pool that had a small waterfall like river leading down to it and from it. I lead the horse to it and sat on a rock and drank some of the clear pool. It fell down the back of my throat like heat in a winter blizzard. It was chill and clean.

The cleanest water we had before we found it was the mud from the ground we walked. I was still overheating. I turned to Eren who was brushing out the chestnut horses hair and told him that I was going to look for a place to rest and cool off.

"Ok Levi, will you be going far?" He asked.

"No I will be following the river." I replied gathering some of my items.

I began my walk and started to look at the surroundings. Nothing really changed as I went deeper into the woods. Still the same relaxing aura surrounded it. I felt for the first time in a while that I was safe and at peace with everything.

I quickly found the clearing of the forest with only a border of trees to surround it. A pool of clear crystal water next to it, keeping everything hydrated.

I sat on the forest floor that was covered in a bit of moss and a lot of soft grass. The floor has scattered flowers. I took off my shirt and let my upper body breath. I stood on my muscle built legs and made my way to the water's edge. I sat by the edge and scooped up a small amount of cool water and splashed my face. The cool water ran down my face, cooling it.

I was about to scoop up more water when I thought of a quicker way to do it. I placed my hands by the edge and laid on my muscular stomach and dipped my head into the pool. The water soaked my hair that was only a bit longer but still in the same hairstyle. I opened my eyes in the cool water and saw a little tiny fish swimming around near by. Even the river animals seemed to be at peace.

I smiled to myself. It was nice. To be at peace with the world. Nothing about to attack or fight you. And nothing to attack or fight. I lifted my head out if the cool clear pool and shook to get rid of the extra water.

I looked up to observe the trees again, sitting up. I didn't see the forest at all.

I saw a girl sitting like a wolf or dog would in a tribal outfit. It was a simple female loincloth with a band of fabric to cover her medium sized breasts. She had long wild hair that touched the floor where she crouched on the forest floor. I jumped back in pure shock, splashing water all over my chest in the process as I tried to reach for my gun. It was in the back pack I had strapped to my belt loop.

Fumbling for it, the tan girl just sat their staring at me with a mildly curious expression. I looked her over and saw that her outfit was made of deer skin and wolf fur. She was barefoot and only let the top of her foot touch the floor where she sat. She looked like she was younger than me by quite a few years but still well developed, probably between mine and Erens age. She watched me as i struggled to grab my gun. She didn't move. Just sat there.

Grabbing my hand gun finally and positioning my fingers on the trigger and pointing at the girl I sat breathing heavily. I waited to see one threatening move and I would fire. Her big brown eyes looked at me with a slightly tilted head.

She moved on her hands and tips of her feet she walked to me and crossed the river and walked to me. I tried to stay as still as I could. She looked at the gun in my hands and with a look of bewilderment pointed at it and touched it lightly. She looked at me as if asking for an explanation. I just stared and watched for her movements. My back was against the tree and my legs stretched out in front of me. I was such between an unknown tribe girl and a tree. I was trapped.

She moved to make her body straddle my thighs. She had grabbed my gun arm and lifted them straight up against the tree. She was looking me in the eyes very close to my face. I could feel her breath on my face. It was terrifyingly exciting. The fear numbed all rational decisions that I should have made to avoid this situation. It was not looking good. God where is that brat when I need him?!

"Corporal!" Yelled a voice that was the best thing to hear at the moment. It was followed by other voices as well.

The girl seemed to shift her eyes slightly in the direction of the voices but other then that didn't move much. She obviously heard it though.

"Shor—" Hange cut off her statement of calling me by the terrible nickname when she saw the predicament I was in. Great just what I needed. She was only quiet when she was so clueless and stumped. She looked over the girl's outfit for any ways to tell who she was or which tribe she belonged to. It was terrifying to see her look of helpless bewilderment on her face.

If Hange didn't know then no one knew. Even though she was a big shitty glass freak, she was still very smart and knew when to stop messing around in a situation like this. If the girl who was hovering over my face was not a threat in the slightest way that could hurt me or anyone else she would be laughing and encouraging the girl to move away so I could get up. But she didn't move, giving no impressions of how safe the situation was or not.

Eren looked hopeless and uselessly shifted with his mouth open trying to find what to do. When Erwin showed up and looked. He ordered everyone to put up their guns and aim, but not to fire until told so. Finally the girl moved to look at them. She kept a straight face and eyed the guns with curiosity in her eyes.

We all just watched her and waited for her to get hostile or to get off of me. She did get off me, but she was being painstakingly slow. She looked back at me when she moved. Her eyes boring into my soul. She was of me and at my right side still crouching but she reached for her neck and grabbed a necklace I didn't even know she was wearing. She pulled it and ripped the cord that kept it around her neck, then looked at me as I'd asking for permission. She searched my eyes and moved closer to me with her hands holding the two ends of the necklace. She had her hands behind my back with the necklace touching my damp chest. She stopped and waited. For what I don't know but she waited.

I tentatively gave her a confused look and she smiled slightly but it was gone in the next moment. She tied the necklace and stood up. Everyone stared at her with wonder and confusion. She was beautiful when she stood up straight but still an unknown person... Or what ever she is. She regard everyone and walked to Eren. Slowly, she Walked in a tip toe fashion, making her appear taller. He was shaking as he pointed the gun. She didn't seem fazed by his fear. She stepped to him almost touching his chest with her own.

She leaned in close with her mouth almost like she was going to whisper something to him. As she stepped her slow movements, she just stopped. Eren was shocked and amazed by her close proximity.

Suddenly she grabbed a hold of the gun in his hands and and yanked or away from Eren and quickly stepped back with a jump like step. Everyone was at the point of wanting to pull the trigger. She looked at them as they were circled around her. She had a face of stone that was also full of an unreadable meaning and expression.

She shifted it in her hands and pointed it up at the sky. She smashed that gun to the ground Making it snap and break under the force. It didn't break all of it but just the parts to make it work. She looked at the guns and then growled, her face turning to a scowl. When they don't move she picked up a part of the gun then set it on the ground and growled louder.

Most got the idea, setting them down and stepped back a few steps. As the group backed off and the girl seemed to relax, she looked back at me and nodded her head as if saying good bye. I nodded back slightly. She walked out of the circle we had made around her and jumped over the river.

She turned to us and pointed to a patch of trees. We all turned our heads and looked. We saw nothing. When we looked back she was gone.

Hange looked at me with wonder.

"Did you...communicate with her?" She asked with a bewildered tone.

I stood grabbing by belongings and putting my shirt back on. "I don't know but she seemed to be trying to communicate with me." I replied.

She looked at me with eyes that spoke words that world say ' and you find this to be okay why?'

With a sigh I walked to the horses not too far away, climbing up on mine and instructed everyone to head back to camp.

-time skip back to camp-

We stepped out of the stable and walked to the main building to speak of what happened.

I was still confused myself. About what happened that is.

Hange was the first seated and had been begging for answers all the way back. She started at the point.

"Who was she? Why were you separated from Eren not to mention in close quarters with an unknown tribe member that could have and might have been attempting to hurt you!?" She practically yelled.

Sometimes I preferred her annoying self compared to the serious person she could be when trouble showed its ugly face. She stared at me all the facts that were obvious about the situation she saw and demanded all the ones she missed.

I was forced to sit and answer all of them but the questions kept coming for she didn't know any tribe with that description nor one similar to it. I swear on my life I would be the happiest man on this team if she stops.

"Look Hange," Erwin interfered. "I think that when we all meet up for the clan meeting we will see if there is a new tribe. That will be the simplest way to go and it will not give Levi a headache."

At this Hange was silent for a few minutes and thought. Levi wanted to leave but who knows, the strange thing of a mind she had might come up with something important. Besides he would rather get it over with now.

Besides I was in the wrong today. I should have been safer. Rule one is always above all else, stay with your group or partner and I didn't; I got lucky. I don't have the titans to worry about anymore, I have to worry about the other dangers. If anything I am glad that the girl showed up and not anyone else, it could have been worse. There is no saying if it will be the same the next time it will happen. I will have be more careful.

 **-/Author Note/- i found this old tribe AU for AOT and i figured i would post it on here, i may or may not write more chapters, it depends on how many people like it. I will get back to updating my other stories shortly, i promise.**

 **~Professional Assasin**


End file.
